സഹായം:To view page in Malayalam
Introduction ചിത്രം:Malayaalam_font_help_1.JPG On this page we will try to explain how to resolve problems when viewing the Malayalam pages. Sabhakosam uses Malayalam Unicode to encode its pages. If you do not see Malayalam letters at all you may need a Malayalam Unicode Font, sections below explain the best options for various platforms. If you see Malayalam letters but there are too many spelling mistakes your browser is probably not set up for Indic scripts. Please see "Setting up your browser for Indic scripts". For Microsoft Windows users: ചിത്രം:Malayaalam_font_help_2.JPG Quick instruction for Windows XP + Internet Explorer users Run AnjaliOldLipi Installer. No further steps required. ചിത്രം:Malayaalam_font_help_3.JPG Details If you have Windows XP with the SP2 update, you already have a working system. The Kartika font which comes with the SP2 update is a decent font. Please do not install the Thoolika font mentioned below. The most likely reason why you cannot see anything on the Malayalam Wikipedia is that you do not have a font that supports the Malayalam Unicode range. If you can see some letters, but there are too many errors, you probably have a font with poor support for Malayalam Unicode. Perhaps the best fonts available are rachana by K.H.Hussain Anjali Oldlipi by kevin ThoolikaTraditional Unicode font. They work almost perfectly in Windows 95/98, ME, 2000, and XP (especially with Internet Explorer 5 or over). Please download the fonts by following the above links and install them. To install, copy the fonts, open "Fonts" from Control Panel and paste the fonts in the Fonts directory. Internet Explorer users: If you were able to see some letters, you will need to change the font Internet Explorer uses for showing Malayalam Unicode. To do this pull down Tools from the menubar in Internet Explorer and follow Internet Options..., click on Fonts (button). Choose Malayalam in Language script first, and choose a Unicode font (AnjaliOlpLipi, Thoolika, Rachana, Karthika etc) in the Web page font box. Restart Internet Explorer if it doesn't work the first time around. Mozilla users: It seems you need to turn on "Indic" support in Windows 2000. To do this, go to Control Panel in your computer, double click on Regional Options. In General Tab, language settings for the system, check the Indic box and click OK. You may need to restart the machine after doing this. In Windows XP, go to Control Panel in your computer, double click Regional and Language Options, select Languages Tab, under supplemental language support, check the box to install files for complex script and click OK. (Can somebody please confirm this?). In case you are still not able to see Malayalam letters properly in Mozilla, you should select the font Mozilla uses for Unicode by opening from Mozilla's menu bar Edit->Preferences->Appearance->Fonts. Choose "Fonts for:" as Unicode and all typefaces as Rachana_w01 or ThoolikaUnicode. Firefox Users AnjaliOldlipi works excellent on Firefox. To use it as default font to display Malayalam and Other Languages Tools menu > Options item > Content tab > Fonts & Colors section > Advanced button > Select "Malayalam" and set Anjali as font for serif/san-serif/monospace, do the same for Other Languages also. For users of GNU/Linux Malayalam Fonts are available [http://download.savannah.nongnu.org/releases/smc/fonts/malayalam-fonts-04/ here. For installing fonts open your font folder (Open your file browser, type '' fonts:///'' hit enter) and paste fonts in that folder. Restart any application that may need to use them. Your browser may need to set appropriate font (Font Rachana works fine, anyway check this page for finding appropriate font for you). Font setting for Firefox browser is available at Edit->Preference->Content->Advanced. Font Raghu renders newly defined atomic Chillaksharams. You can use this firefox extension to display newly defined Chillaksharams with other fonts. Sometimes you have to update your computer for better display of Malayalam. For that try tricks given below after login as a root. If these will not fix the problem please contact our Panchayath, Swathanthra Malayalam Computing or their irc chat paltform (this link will work in browser). A wiki related to "Malayalam computing" is available here For Debian/Ubuntu/IT@School Open the file /etc/apt/sources.list and add a new line deb http://download.savannah.nongnu.org/releases/smc/debian etch main. If you are using lenny or sid use'' lenny'' or sid instead of etch. Open command line/ Terminal and use these commands. # wget http://download.savannah.nongnu.org/releases/smc/praveen.key.asc # apt-key add praveen.key.asc # apt-get update # apt-get install suruma # apt-get install ttf-malayam-fonts This will fix any rendering problem if there in your system. Then reload/restart your webbrowser/any other program you want to learn the fonts. Set font for the browser. You can also perform a step by step graphical way using synaptic for correcting Malayalam. Screen shots are available here. More help about Ubuntu available here For Fedora Download appropriate repo file for your computer ( Fedora 9, Fedora 8, Fedora 7, Fedora 6). Keep it in the folder /etc/yum.repos.d Open command line/ Terminal and use the command $yum update pango After executing them set fonts for the browser then restart it. More help available here For users of Mac OS X # Download the malayalam.ttf from this page. # Double click the downloaded file to install the font. More Info Setting up your browser for Indic scripts To get more information on how to install fonts, go to this page on the Unicode organization's website. http://www.unicode.org/help/display_problems.html For any further help, please leave a message in any of the following talk pages: :Administer's Talk Page en:Wikipedia:Multilingual support Category:സഹായക താളുകൾ